El juego
by Mavalu
Summary: ¿Quién es quién es este pequeño drabble?


**El juego**

by Mavalu

(Tal y como dice el título esto es un experimento, un juego. ¿Sois capaces de adivinar quien es quien en esta conversación? ¿Con cuál de los hermanos Salvatore identificáis a cada uno de los personajes? Yo lo tengo claro, ¿y vosotros? ¿Os animáis a jugar?

Espero que os guste.)

* * *

><p>- Hola hermanito, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿A que debo el desagradable placer de tu visita?<p>

- ¿No te parece un poco pronto para sarcasmos?, aun no son ni las 7 de la mañana

- Si hubieras dormido en casa te daría igual la hora que es.

- Si hubiera dormido en casa me hubiera perdido la pequeña fiesta privada a la que asistí anoche

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... estás hecho un campeón... ¿y están muertas o has tenido el detalle de dejarlas con vida?

- Nunca lo sabrás.

- Me importa bien poco, la verdad. Solo me preocupa que tus correrías nocturnas nos pongan en peligro a todos.

- ¡Joder, tío, has estado a punto de convencerme!. Casi casi me lo creo. Pero no, esto es un espejismo y mi queridísimo hermanito no está preocupado por alguien que no sea él mismo.

- Me aburre soberanamente tu cinismo.

- Y a mi que te empeñes en dirigir mi vida.

- Hace tiempo que dejé de decirte lo que debes hacer.

- ¡Y una mierda! De eso nada. Lo has hecho toda la vida y seguirás haciéndolo porque no puedes evitarlo.

- Si te molesta, te jodes. Es lo que hay.

- No te imaginas lo que me divierte esto... por cierto, anoche estuve con Elena.

- Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿La hipnotizaste para que formara parte de tu fiesta privada o accedió voluntariamente?

- Mmmm, ¿tú que crees?

- Lo que yo crea no importa.

- Si importa, porque es sumamente divertido ver tus celos en cuanto la menciono.

- ¿Celos? ¿Estás de coña?

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy de coña! Ella no te importa. No te preocupas por ella y te da igual lo que le pase. Tan solo la tienes que proteger porque forma parte del plan. ¿verdad?

- …

- Pues es una verdadera pena que pienses así porque cuando estaba a punto de darme un festín, te mencionó.

- Eso es mentira

- Cree lo que quieras, pero lo hizo. Parecía que inconscientemente buscaba tu ayuda pero claro, tú no estabas allí. Fue una verdadera lástima.

- Como le hayas puesto un dedo encima te juro que te mataré.

- Calma hermanito, calma. No la toqué. Es demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarme a perjudicarla.

- Y una mierda, no la tocaste porque todavía la quieres.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? No deberías cabrearte teniendo en cuenta que ella parece haber elegido.

- ¿De que coño estás hablando?

- El inconsciente es caprichoso, nos juega malas pasadas. De hecho creo recordar que cuando estaba vivo y me veía en peligro buscaba a la persona que sabía que me ayudaría, en la que confiaba. Normalmente eras tú, hasta que conocí a Katherine, claro, pero al principio eras tú.

- Katherine jamás estuvo a tu lado

- Tampoco al tuyo. Y aun así confiaste en ella.

- Deja en paz a Elena, te lo advierto.

- No te tomes tu misión protectora demasiado en serio, como ya te he dicho, su corazón ha elegido pero su cabeza todavía duda

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si juego bien mis cartas todavía puedo lograr lo que deseo.

- Si la quisieras de verdad no la manipularías, Elena no es un trofeo.

- Pues a mi me parece un trofeo precioso para hacer que luzca a mi lado. Sobretodo si he conseguido quitártela a ti.

- Tu planteamiento es equivocado. Piensas que haciéndote el héroe, borrando de su memoria los momentos desagradables y diciendo lo que quiere oír, conseguirás que la balanza se decante hacia ti pero embaucándola no vas a obtener lo que sea que estés buscando. La estas menospreciando hermanito, ella es más lista que todo eso.

- Eso lo veremos. Todavía la quiero y pienso conseguirla, no me importa cómo.

- De acuerdo. Tú mismo. Me sentaré a ver cómo te estampas contra la pared. Será divertido.

- Muy bien, como quieras pero al final será mía.

- Tú sigue pensado así, aunque sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, sabes que el tiempo pone las cosas en su sitio y sabes que lo único que me queda es tiempo y algo que tú has perdido: esperanza. Y, hermanito, quiero que te quede claro una cosa: Elena no le pertenece a nadie.

**FIN**


End file.
